The invention concerns a pallet adapter kit for aircraft cargo pallets and a loading unit with a cargo pallet and a corresponding pallet adapter kit.
It is known to attach standard large-volume containers, such as are often used for transporting goods on ships and trucks, onto aircraft cargo pallets so that the large-volume containers can be transported in wide-bodied aircraft. Often, these large-volume containers (also called ISO containers or intermodal containers) comply with a standard, for example ISO standard 668. In the lower region at least, the ISO containers have standardized container corners. Often, the upper corners of the container are also standardised. These standardised corners are used to receive pegs for simple loading and fixing on a truck or correspondingly equipped ship. Furthermore, the containers can be connected together via corresponding adapters for ease of stacking.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,947 discloses fixing the entire loading surface of a truck, with container arranged thereon, to aircraft cargo pallets so that a complete truck load can be loaded. Here the loading surface of the truck functions as a type of adapter between the cargo pallets and the containers.
Although the cargo holds of modern wide-bodied aircraft are becoming ever larger, it is still difficult to accommodate in the aircraft ISO containers which are also becoming ever larger. Because of the rounding of the aircraft fuselage, the height of the containers constitutes a particular problem. The containers must be placed on the cargo pallets very carefully to prevent damage to the aircraft skin. Furthermore, great care is required when fixing the freight containers to the pallets or directly to the cargo deck of the aircraft, since any slippage of the load can have catastrophic effects.
Often, ISO containers are secured using loading nets and straps. Correct attachment of the loading straps and nets is very time-consuming, which delays the loading and unloading processes.